nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NOBODY/Nitrome Wiki editing update: January 25 - February 14
Rust Bucket, walkthroughs, and more in this editing update! Editing updates cover notable contributions to Nitrome Wiki over the past few weeks, each update listing notable edits to currently existing content, new information added to articles, and notable new images. Notable edits Anonymoustd revised the character descriptions on the Roller Polar Bearwear article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Bearwear Anonymoustd and NOBODY revised the Graveyard Shift projectiles page, fixing grammar on it and removing unnecessary content. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Projectiles Megaphantaze went and filled the "Browser games" and "Level-based games" categories with all Nitrome games that fit that criteria. Browser games category: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Browser_games Level based games category: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Level-based_games New content GouchnoxWiki, Megaphantaze, and NOBODY added new content to the Rust Bucket article. Added content: *Endless Mode section: updated with information regarding continues *Versions section: Update 1, Update 2, and Bug fixes update version 1 sections added *New sections: Castle levels (levels 11-20), Glitches *A short description of the architecture of each level set was added to each level set's section *Video walkthroughs for levels 1-20 were added: single-level videos for levels 1-10, 13, and 15, and a levels 11-20 walkthrough for the rest of the levels Rust Bucket article GouchnoxWiki and Megaphantaze updated the Turnament series enemies page and added information about slime towers, living stumps, medusas, and skull statues. A few trivia points were also added. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Enemies_%28Turnament_series%29 They also updated the Rust Bucket Endless Mode article with the new scenry type added in Update 1, detailed information about reviving Rust Bucket, what content is introduced at different scores, and further information regarding how content is introduced. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Endless_Mode_%28Rust_Bucket%29 GouchnoxWiki edited the Turnament series interactive object page and added new information about coins, teleporters, keys, and a GIF of Rust Bucket checkpoints. Megaphantaze added that fireballs can open treasure chests. Tema19867 added a section for the staircase object and images of it in both games. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Interactive_objects_%28Turnament_series%29 Team19867 added to the startups page a description and GIF of the startup of Ultimate Briefcase. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Startups#2016_2 AladinTECH added to the Gopogo article a video walkthrough of level 50. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Gopogo#Level_50 Megaphantaze added to the Castle Corp article a walkthrough of level 13. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Castle_Corp#Level_13 Tutrut1111 added to the Bad Ice-Cream 3 article a short description of levels 14-21. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_Ice-Cream_3 Team19867 updated the following year articles: 2014: Updated the December section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/2014 2015: Added information about events from January to December. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/2015 2016: Created the article and added information up to February 4th. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/2016 Megaphantaze added to the Distributable games page the three most recent distributable games. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Distributable_games Tema19867 added to the Cameos article a section for the Bad Ice-Cream series and Ditto. In the Magneboy section more images of Magneboy's cameos were added by Tema19867 and Test Subject fan. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Cameos Tema19867 also created the Powerup sparks article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Sparks_%28Powerup%29 Random-storykeeper added to the Fat Cat article and Bomba article all the music for each respective game. Fat Cat: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Fat_Cat Bomba: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Bomba The Stretch Dungeon article was created and edited by Megaphantaze and NOBODY. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Stretch_Dungeon Notable new images Team1987 added several images to Nitrome Wiki. *Gopogo characters article: images of Vim, Justin, Austin, and Visor. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Characters_%28Gopogo%29 *Blast RPG cannon: an image of it from the game's startup. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Cannon_%28Blast_RPG%29 *Turn-Undead bats: images of them from the Turn-Undead startup. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Bats_%28Turn-Undead%29 *Beneath The Lighthouse boy: different sized sprites of him and a sprite of him without a hat. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Boy *Super Treadmill hazards: an image of interferences and the AV screen. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Hazards_%28Super_Treadmill%29 On the Turnament series enemy page, Tema19867 added an image of slime towers, living stumps, medusas, and two images of the slimes, and GouchnoxWiki added an image of the skull statues and a GIF of a skull. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Enemies_%28Turnament_series%29 MatiasNTRM added to the slider gallery page slider images for Vault!, Rust Bucket, and Beneath The Lighthouse. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Slider/Gallery#2015 Wiki DG added to the Test Subject Complete article a glitch for level 17. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Test_Subject_Complete#Level_17_glitch ---- Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts